1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data mining and, more particularly, to a system and method for sentiment analysis.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sentiment analysis of natural language texts is a large and growing field. The analysis includes both methods for automatically generate sentiment lexicons and analyzing sentiment for entire documents.
Some methods for generating sentiment lexicons assume positive and negative sentiment using synonyms and antonyms. Such methods may not accurately capture the sentiment of a word. Other methods for generating sentiment lexicons using semantics, such as “and” and “but”, or tone/orientation to determine a sentiment of a word. Such methods may have low accuracy.
Methods for analyzing sentiment treat only single complete documents, for example, to determine if a movie review is good or bad or quantify opinion from a product review.
Therefore a need exists for a method of generating an accurate sentiment lexicon and for determining a sentiment over a plurality of texts.